Torneo de la obscuridad
by Nicole Sakurai
Summary: El torneo mas grande se aproxima, por desgracia, no todos están invitados, Exedra el anfitrión y los peleadores de Bakugan no todos pelearan esta vez, pues este torneo tendrá mas allá que un simple poder, drama, romance, accion, disfrutenlo.
1. capitulo 1 un poder, un dueño

Torneo de la obscuridad

Sé que hace mucho que no estoy aquí en FanFiction, pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido en estas vacaciones y agregare este fic Bakugan que no he podido hacer pero que desde hace tiempo que he querido n.n

Espero les guste y plis no sean duros conmigo, hago lo mejor que puedo, gracias y por cierto, si les interesa, pueden entrar en el fic, pero aun no estoy segura, pero si así lo desean, son bienvenidos y bienvenidas n.n

Espero les guste y feliz lectura.

Paz…

Tranquilidad…

Equilibro…

Son esas 3 palabras las que describen este mundo en particular y el universo en equilibro, los bakugans en paz con los humanos trabajando no solo como equipo, si no como familia y amigos, neathia y gundalia conviven como un solo planeta unido y pacifico, el mal ha sido neutralizado y es pacifico…o bueno… eso creemos, ¿Qué pasa en el núcleo de vestroia?, o más bien, ¿Qué sucede en la dimensión de la perdición? Si ese lugar donde es un santuario para los bakugans caídos, pero, alguien parece caminar ahí dejando volar sus pensamientos, es… Exedra Darkus, el poderoso héroe legendario de Darkus dejando volar su podre mente, pero ¿en qué piensa? Como todos sabemos, ellos por un tiempo, dieron su poder para cuidar su energía en los bakugans de los peleadores en nueva vestroia, pero, algo nubla su mente con ira y desesperación, él sabía que Apollonir, Oberus y Frosch tenían a su guerrero fiel de confianza a Dan, a Shun y a Marucho, no importaba si cambiaran de Bakugan, la energía que fluía en ellos era poderosa y sabían que podían confiar en ellos, pero, solo eran ellos 3, el poder de Haos, subterra y Darkus no era estable y no podían aunque sea guardar una mínima energía en alguien porque incluso había chicos que cambiaban de elemento constantemente, eso le molestaba a Exedra mucho, sus compañeros de Haos y subterra no les daba importancia, pero Exedra no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados y perdería el tiempo…

Pero…

¿Qué podía hacer? Todos tenían mala fama de que los de elemento Darkus eran malos y de un augurio negro, además, ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde encontraría a ese peleador fiel que pelearía a lado de él?, ¿Qué sería de confianza en ese elemento? ¿Quién? Y aunque no lo pareciera, había candidatos para ser su guerrero Darkus, pero, ¿Quién era el mejor?, ¿Quién era el digno de llevar en la sangre y en su alma el lema Darkus?

Exedra se detuvo por un momento en medio de la dimensión de la perdición, elevo su mano y un brillar negro y violeta surgió y creció hasta enceguecer y al dispersarse, había una gran arena, de blancas paredes con detalles morados, asientos y un centro muy grande y en una parte, una silla donde él estaría para observar a su futuro guerrero, pues ahí, seria donde decidiría quien seria digno de su poder, fuera bueno… o fuera malo.

Espero les haya gustado, sé que es cortito, pero es que estaré al tanto de muchos Fics y este lo he ansiado desde un largo tiempo y le avanzare w y si quieren, díganme que Darkus peleadores quieren que se unan, aunque ya tengo la lista, pero si quieren, pueden entrar, son bienvenidos n.n


	2. capitulo 2 empiezan las convocatorias

Torneo de la obscuridad

Espero les este gustando este humilde fic, y como saben, estoy a sus órdenes, aunque sea una loquilla sin ideas que se me suele secar el coco x3 pero tratare de estar al tanto, como de este fic como de los otros que tengo

Espero les guste y déjenme comentarios, gracias.

* * *

Ace estaba pacíficamente sentado en nueva vestroia, mirando el cielo fijamente y pensando hundido en su mente, cuando algo como una hoja empezó a caer del cielo, estaba tan aburrido que la siguió con la mirada, pero al seguirlo, vio que no era una hoja, si no una carta negra cayendo poco a poco, la cual cayo muy cerca de él y la tomo…

…

En otro lado del mundo, un chico, de cabello blanco y unos mechones rojos estaba concentrado meditando en un templo despejando su mente, aunque tenía una máscara que tapaba la mitad de su rostro con ropas negras, era un lugar lleno de velas y silencio total, pero una hoja entro en una rendija de la puerta y se acercaba poco a poco al chico, él cual en menos de un segundo la atrapo, dirigió su mirada a ella.

Marduk: ¿eh?... ¿una carta?...

…

En un laboratorio en Nueva vestroia, un chico rubio estaba investigando y mejorando a un Bakugan del otro lado del laboratorio, era Spectra quien mejoraba a su Bakugan, fue que en frente del teclado donde ponía los códigos, una carta fue deslizándose poco a poco, una carta negra, nunca la había visto.

Spectra: ¿Qué es esto?...

…

Gundalia, un planeta donde el capitán de la militarizada, Ren, estaba ocupado organizando a su batallón y sus deberes ahora como jefe, aunque estaba aburrido y se sentía estresado, solo recargo su cabeza un momento en la mesa, pero algo llamo su atención al frente, una luz, negra con detalles morados que brillo más fuerte y cuando le permitieron sus ojos ver, una carta se deslizo en la mesa.

Ren: ¿pero qué rayos….? ¿Qué es esto?

…

Alice estaba en Moscu, sentada tranquilamente viendo la nieve caer junto con Hidranoid, tranquilamente, su mente se sentia tranquila y llena de paz, pero una luz llamo su atención, fue cuando se acerco a ver, pero ya se había apagado, pero vio caer algo que brillaba y se apagaba poco a poco, una carta negra con delates morados que cayo a la nieve, se acerco y la tomo.

Alice: ¿una carta?pero...

volteando al cielo buscando una explicación.

...

Una chica castaña de pelo castaño lacio y gabardina negra caminaba en medio de ciudad Bakugan, se veía indiferente y un poco hundida en sus pensamientos como de costumbre, solo mirando el cielo, mientras su Bakugan Luna en su hombro la miraba.

Luna: Nicole, te veo distante, ¿otra vez estas pensando en él?

Nicole: (suspiro) hay Luna, ¿y paraqué te miento? Si, es otra vez.

Luna: ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés ese humano?

Nicole: no es solo porque sea interés, sabes que él me metió al mundo de Darkus, si no fuera porque de distancia me…bueno, si no hubiera sido por él, hubiera sido Ventus, ¿me imaginas a mí de Ventus? Augh (haciendo una seña graciosa de asco)

Luna: he, no, además, no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca.

Nicole: cierto, además (mirando al cielo) ¿Cómo puedo sacar de mi mente a mi maestro? él… lo es todo para mí.

Fue que una luz ilumino el cielo y todo se detuvo, el tiempo alrededor de Luna y Nicole se había detenido

Nicole. ¿Qué está pasando?

Fue que la luz se hizo más intensa cegando a Luna y a Nicole y al poder ver, el tiempo había regresado a la normalidad, ella miro a todos lados a ver qué había pasado, pero a sus pies había una carta negra con detalles morados, la recogió.

Luna: ¿Qué es eso?

Nicole. p-parece ser… una... invitación

* * *

Bueno, es todo por hoy, espero les guste y las comentarios

**Flopi216: **bueno, seré honesta, no tenia previsto que Alice estuviera en el torneo, pero si así lo desea mi publico, asi sera, espero te haya gustado y deja mas reviews n.n**  
**

**AliceGI**: thank you n.n

**JesusST**: gracias por decirme el dato de la forma de escritura y tienes toda la razón, solo que… me acostumbre a la forma de escritura y me pareció mejor con la b, pero intentare cambiarlo si quieres, aun así, gracias, por cierto, si puedes estar en el torneo, me urge un OC mas y si quieres, te puedo incluir, solo dime si es con Dragoo o con weivern, del resto yo me encargo, gracias de corazón.

**Jack Dark Hell**: gracias, espero te guste n.n

Gracias por su atención y sigan aquí, el más grande torneo por el poder de la oscuridad… comienza.


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿que pasa aqui con exactitud?

Torneo de la obscuridad

De corazón agradezco sus mensajes y comentarios, algunos se que son constructivos y para darme ánimos de seguir y lo agradezco de corazón, sé que esto es de tamaños desproporcionadamente asqueroso y obvio, pero el torneo quisiera hacerlo mas allá de lo que sus ojos ven, y ante todo que muchos creerán, NO VOY A GANAR YO a pesar de estar en este fic y poder escribir que mato a medio mundo y en un Santi amen y violo a Masquerade, por favor, sean tolerantes, no pasara así (vena saltando en su cabeza), no soy Sebastián michaelis para poder hacer lo que se me de la regalada gana, y una aclaración para aquellos que no sepan, en especial para Jack Dark Hell, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicar en mi bendita vida que son 2 espíritus completamente diferente Alice y Masquerade, Masquerade nació de la energía negativa del núcleo infinito… y se apoderaba del cuerpo de Alice (aunque suene raro ) para poder estar en las batallas Bakugan, pero bueno, como sea, ya les quite mucho de su valioso tiempo haciendo que lean esto, al fic

* * *

Jesús (OC JesusST) estaba caminando tranquilamente por ciudad Bakugan sonriendo tranquilamente

Wavern: te veo hoy muy contento Jesús, ¿Qué ocurre?

Jesús: nada en especial, solo estoy feliz de que ahora soy parte de los peleadores y además de tenerte a ti

Wavern: -sonrojada- no deberías decir eso en voz alta, además, no se mucho sobre por qué me quieres tanto, no soy de un elemento específico en realidad

Jesús: te quiero porque eres mi compañera -tomándola en sus manos- además, nada ni nadie nos detendrá en lo que nos propongamos, ¿si? –Sonriéndole haciendo que Wavern se pusiera más roja-

Wavern: está bien Jesús, si tu lo dices, confiare en ti

Jesús soltaba unas risas de victoria cuando se estrello contra alguien.

Jesús: ahuché, lo siento, ¿se encuentra…?

No termino de preguntar porque vio que la persona no se movía, ni siquiera las personas al alrededor, todo estaba como congelado en el tiempo, incluso las aves que volaban se quedaron estáticas.

Jesús: pero… ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Wavern: pareciera que estamos en el campo de batalla, cuando el tiempo se detenía.

Jesús y Wavern vieron al cielo donde una brillante luz de la nada los encegueció, fue que destaparon sus ojos después del brillo y aun en el piso, una carta caía directamente a él poco a poco, al cual logro atrapar en el aire.

Jesús: ¿una carta?

Wavern: parece ser más que una carta

Jesús: ¿le decimos a los peleadores?

Wavern: creo que sería lo mejor

Después de cruzar casi media ciudad Bakugan, llego al Interespacio donde por suerte para Jesús, estaban en la oficina (Dan, Shun y Marucho)

Jesús: chicos, chicos (tratando de recuperar el aliento)

Marucho: ¿Qué pasa Jesús? ¿Estás bien?

Jesús: (volviendo a la vida xD) chicos, me encontré hace un momento…

Iba a continuar, pero una llamada en la pantalla los interrumpió, Marucho lo detuvo y contesto la llamada, quien era Ren

Ren: chicos, ¿acaso es una broma suya? No creí que les urgiera verme, digo, se que ser líder militar es ocupado, pero podía hacerles un espacio a ustedes.

Dan: Ren, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Antes de que siguiera Ren, otra llamada los interrumpió, era Alice.

Shun: ¿Alice? –Leve sonrojado- (xD)

Alice: chicos, ¿de qué trata esto?, ¿es acaso otra pelea? Porque yo no creo poder entrar

Shun: ¿pelea? Alice, no te enten…

Otra llamada

Keith: chicos, si esto es una especie de broma, no me parece divertido, saben que estoy ocupado con Helios, no tengo tiempo de bromas como esta.

Marucho: ¿podrían tener paciencia, no sabemos de que están hablando?

Otra llamada O_O

Ace: ¿de qué rayos están hablando chicos? ¿Acaso me están retando? Podría aplastar a Dan cuando quiera, no necesitan enviar cartas

Dan: en primer lugar, cuando quieras Ace, y en segundo, ¿de qué carta estás hablando?

Jesús: ¿¡ME DEJAN HABLAR POR FAVOR!?

Gritando en medio de la sala y todo mundo se quedo callado

Jesús: de eso mismo quería hablar, de la nada, una luz ilumino y encontré esto –mostrando la carta negra que ahora tenía letras inscritas en el-

Dan: y para empezar, ¿Qué dice la carta?

En la pantalla se oyó como Keith o Spectra aclaraba su voz para empezar a leer

Keith: para el que tiene la carta, has sido invitado al máximo torneo donde se decidirá quién será el protector de la energía Darkus, se te ha seleccionado no solo por ser Darkus.

Ren: (interrumpiendo) se te ha seleccionado por ser fiel a este elemento, por el poder de tu Bakugan o por el lazo que tienen ustedes 2

Ace: el torneo será en la dimensión de la perdición, pero para llegar ahí, estarán en el centro Bakugan a las 12 de la noche, traten de llegar antes si es posible.

Alice: trae comida si gustas, no prometo que este torneo sea corto, por lo cual, trae lo indispensable si así lo deseas

Jesús: puedes invitar a tus amigos a ver, pues este torneo no solo le dará al ganador el poder Darkus, sino que también se le concederá un deseo ya sea constructivo… o destructivo… se puntual, es una oportunidad que jamás se repetirá, atentamente: Exedra.

Dan: ¿Qué? Exedra…

Drago: es uno de los 6 guerreros legendarios, recuerda que yo tengo la energía de Pyrus gracias a Apollonir

Marucho: ¿pero que no eso es peligroso? Si alguien que esté en el torneo que sea de los malos gana, estaremos fritos.

Shun: tal vez por eso es un torneo, el más fuerte tendrá todo, trata de probar que a pesar de ser Darkus, son buenos de corazón.

Jesús: un segundo, Wavern no es Darkus, ¿Por qué fuimos invitados?

Ren: la invitación dice que por el lazo que tiene Bakugan y humano o por el poder, tal parece que Exedra no quiere arriesgarse a darle poder a alguien que no sepa controlarlo.

Ace: un segundo, ¿entonces no es obra suya? ¿La invitación es real?

Marucho: parece que si, pues por lo que veo, la mayoría son Darkus, no nos invitaron a nosotros.

Alice: la invitación dice que pueden invitar a los amigos, por lo cual, si están invitados, pero solo como espectadores, nosotros somos los invitados a pelear -nerviosa-

Hydranoid: Tranquila Alice, estaremos bien, daremos lo mejor de nosotros.

Alice: -sonriéndole a su Bakugan poniendo más rojo a Shun, pero sabia disimularlo- (xDD)

Marucho, entonces, a Keith lo esperaríamos aquí en el Interespacio como a Ren, Ace llegara en el transportador del abuelo de Alice, por lo cual, mandare un avión para que lleguen aquí los 2, y entonces podremos ir al centro de Ciudad Bakugan.

Todos se estaban arreglando para poder partir a la dimensión de la perdición, pero en otro lugar del mundo, alguien caminaba entre la nieve encapuchado en camino a Ciudad Bakugan.

Marduk. El poder Darkus…y un deseo… le oye bien, ¿no Vladitor?

Vladitor: claro maestro, además, será fácil acabar con la competencia, aunque aun no sepamos quien es.

…

Una chica castaña (yo xD) estaba leyendo la carta junto con su Bakugan Luna.

Luna: se oye interesante, si ganáramos seria más poderosa, ¿no crees Nicole?... ¿Nicole?

Nicole: un…deseo…

* * *

BIEN, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, tratare de actualizar seguido mientras mi imaginación me lo permita, espero les guste y a los Reviews.

**Jack Dark Hell:** Respecto a Zalgo…. Honores que me haces que tremendo demonio tan poderoso me matara, seria en la otra vida una celebridad, y como ya te explique sobre Masquerade al principio, prefiero no seguir discutiendo, y otro a los chinos, ¿Por qué? POR CHINOS xD

**JesusST:** ya salió tu OC y espero te haya gustado el capitulo y tratare de tener menos errores ortográficos, gracias n.n

Hasta el próximo capítulo y… ARRIBA LAS CREEPYPASTAS (aunque me dejen sin dormir seguido )


	4. Capitulo 4: da inicio, ¿mas rivales?

Torneo de la Obscuridad

Agradezco a todas esas bonitas personas que están siguiendo este fic (en especial porque lo publico diario xD) se los agradezco de corazón y hare mi mejor esfuerzo por ustedes, thank you.

A leer

* * *

Los chicos ya habían preparado sus cosas, en especial los peleadores, no dejarían atrás a los chicos y en especial, querían ver este combate, incluso Fabia pidió permiso a su hermana Serenity para que ella se encargara del trono de Neathia en su ausencia, no se perdería el combate de su amigo Ren, y la resistencia no se perdería el evento de Ace, aunque Baron era el más emocionado de volver a ver a sus maestros, ya reunidos todos, platicaron de cómo les había ido en su vida, era que la hora se acercaba cada vez mas y se acercaban al centro Bakugan.

Las 11:43 y el lugar estaba completamente solo, excepto por 2 siluetas encapuchadas frente a ellos.

Dan: -voz baja- ¿crees que sean ayudantes de Exedra o peleadores?

Shun: -voz baja- diría que peleadores, pero no los llego a distinguir.

Empezaron a sonar las campanas de las 12 de la noche, los peleadores no sabían que hacer hasta que una voz muy profunda se escucho

**-aquellos que pelearan en el combate, digan campo abierto, los demás tomen a su amigo del hombro-**

Primero los amigos de Jesús, Ace, Spectra, Ren y Alice tomaron sus hombros y ellos junto con los otros chicos exclamaron.

**-CAMPO ABIERTO-**

Un portal empezó a brillar a sus pies encegueciendo a la mayoría, la luz era demasiado brillante, fue que cuando después de un largo tiempo, la luz se apago, estaban en la dimensión de la perdición (o dimensión maldita para algunos)

Nicole: -voz muy baja- wow, es más hermoso de lo que imaginaba

A la distancia, vieron un gran coliseo, una arena a la cual se dirigieron poco a poco, aunque los amigos de Dan estaban conversando de cómo sería el torneo los demás preferían estar callados y pensar en sus rivales.

Después de un tiempo, todos en el centro de la Arena.

Exedra: BIENVENIDOS PELEADORES, aquí pelearan por el honor de un deseo y el poder más grande Darkus, todos han sido escogidos por distintas razones, por ser fieles al elemento Darkus, por su poder o por el lazo que tienen con su Bakugan, incluso los 3, pero… hay algo que debo advertirles, no solo pelearan ustedes 7

Todos en mayoría estaban sorprendidos, pues no había más peleadores en la arena más que ellos 7.

Exedra: para su información, en total serán 12 peleadores que pelearan por el poder Darkus, mas sin embargo, los otros 5 han perecido, mas han demostrado ser fuertes rivales merecedores de mi poder, por lo cual, contemplen a sus futuros rivales.

Exedra señalo una puerta muy obscura que se fue abriendo poco a poco mostrando a los otros 5 rivales, aunque el primero que se noto tenía una risa muy escandalosa, la cual Spectra reconoció al instante.

Keith: Shh- Shadow

Shadow: en persona y mas fuerte jajaja

El siguiente tenia cabello blanco y ropa azulada con muchos cinturones al parecer, Dan casi se pone pálido.

Dan: Anubias

Anubias: un gusto volverte a ver Dan -sonrisa sádica-

(N/A: Una disculpa, no se con exactitud si Anubias está muerto o no, mis disculpas pues no vi completa la 4 temporada, gomen)

Dan: un segundo, si Anubias está aquí, significa que…

Entre las sombras apareció una silueta alta de cabello blanco y morado y con la mirada fulminaba a Dan

Barodius: Dan, ojala disfrutes del espectáculo, ya que cuando gane, serás al primero al que destruiré.

Dan: -solo tragando saliva-

Después salió una silueta alta de cabello rubio, gabardina blanca y una máscara azul que tapaba su rostro, Nicole que ya se había quitado la capucha trato de disimular su sonrojo, pero no podía, sentía que se le saldría el corazón, mas Alice fue la que no podía mantenerse en pie de la impresión.

Alice: M-Masquerade.

Shun: no puede ser

El prefirió no cruzar palabra

El ultimo que salió tenia cabello blanco, camisa blanca y una chamarra negra y pantalones blancos y zapatos negros, mas tenía una mirada roja muy aterradora.

Marucho: ¿Quién es él?

Shun trataba de reconocerlo, mas no lo podía identificar.

Exedra: estos serán los 5 peleadores con los cuales combatirán, los combates serán al azar, los que pasen a la siguiente ronda, también combatirán al azar con otros, después de eso, les seguiré explicando las reglas, además, el ganador de este torneo, al final, tendrá que vencerme en una batalla, pero ese es otro tema, ah… una cosa más….si llegara a ganar alguno de los 5 que reviví temporalmente, no solo seguirá vivo, si no que aquellos que lo conocieron estarán vivos, por el momento, las peleas se pospondrán, descanses, necesitaran la energía para después

Los 12 peleadores hicieron una reverencia a Exedra y se dieron vuelta acercándose a un lugar donde los llamarían para pelear y ver el combate mientras que los amigos de Jesús y los otros se ponían en las gradas de piedra.

Shun: en mi opinión, esto es muy peligroso.

Dan: ¿a qué te refieres?

Shun: Exedra dijo que si ganaba alguien de los 5 que revivió, revivirán los demás, imagínate, si gana Barodius, los gundalianos que estuvieron con el revivirán, si gana Anubias, Barodius también saldrá beneficiado, si gana Shadow, todos los vexos, incluyendo a Zenoheld revivirán.

Marucho: en cierto modo Shun tiene razón, es peligroso, aquí mi duda es, ¿Quién es el chico de cabello blanco que revivió Exedra? no lo conozco

Shun: no recuerdo haberlo visto, y aun así, se me hace familiar

Ren: chicos, no quiero interrumpirlos, pero… Exedra creo que cumplió su promesa

Ren señalo a unas gradas donde estaban sentados en una parte los seguidores gundalianos de Barodius y por otro el rey Zenoheld, el príncipe hydron y los vexos, e incluso en un lugar, Alice sentía que moriría, pues Hal-G estaba sentado sonriéndole, a lo cual corrió en dirección a Exedra.

Alice: Exedra, no puede estar aquí mi abuelo, además, ¿Por qué está de nuevo así?

Exedra: Alice, ese no es tu abuelo, es un espíritu, Hal-G estaba en el cuerpo de tu abuelo, es como tú con Masquerade, no son los mismos.

Alice aun estaba nerviosa, el corazón le latía a mil

Dan: un segundo, si Masquerade gana el torneo, ¿Hal-G revivirá? Pero si se rebeló contra el y contra Naga.

Shun: no creo que este por Masquerade...

* * *

Continuara x3

Espero les haya gustado y gracias a los que me han seguido en esta loca y rara historia mía.

Una cosa, el que adivine quien es el chico misterioso de pelo blanco gana… no se que gane, aun planeo eso, pero traten de adivinar x3

**AliceGI:** thanks for reading this story despite being in Spanish, thank you very much n.n

**Jack Dark Hell:** ups, parece que en tu predicción te equivocaste x3, y sobre lo de gore o batallas, tal vez lo haga mas allá de la clasificación K, veré que puedo hacer, y claro que habrá batallas épicas, y no sé si a Jesús le guste la idea de comer insectos xD, gracias y espero te guste el capitulo.

**JesusST:** me alegra que te haya gustado y aquí tienes la continuación

**Cuídense mucho, recuerden, en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán los combates, serán de 2 en 2 por capitulo… Claro, si no se alargan cuídense, bye bye x3**


	5. Capitulo 5 la primera pelea

Torneo de la obscuridad

Bueno, como saben, hoy empiezan los combates de este fic, así que espero les guste y además, sigan comentando, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que recibo un comentario de ustedes, gracias a leer

* * *

Todos estaban ansiosos por saber quien pelearía contra quien, había una gran posibilidad de quienes serian los que saldrían y quienes se quedarían, pero las posibilidades variaban, pues no sabían con exactitud quienes pelearían con quien, por lo cual, Exedra encendió un fuego en su mano y ahí en esa flama se vería al azar quien pelearía con quien, era un momento de tensión.

Exedra: bien, la primera pareja que peleara es…

Todos atentos.

Exedra: Anubias…contra…

Todos:…

Exedra: Jesús

(Créanme, ni yo me esperaba ese resultado O_O)

Ambos contrincantes se levantaron y fueron a cada esquina de la enorme arena.

Exedra: bien, reglas, solo se permiten Bakugans, nada de armamentos, trampas Bakugan, entre otros, solo usaran sus habilidades de ataque y defensa, también vitalidad es válido, el combate terminara cuando el Bakugan no pueda continuar peleando, entendieron.

Jesús: si

Anubias se quedo callado

Exedra: bien.

**COMIENZEN**

Jesús: carta portal lista –lanzando la carta- ¡BAKUGAN PELEA! ¡SURGE INFINITY WAVERN!

Jesús lanzo a su Bakugan Wavern la cual tenía detalles lilas y blancos casi como Drago, usa la energía del núcleo infinito que le queda.

Anubias: ¡BAKUGAN PLEA! HORRIDIAN, ¡SURGE!

Apareciendo el peligroso Horridian frente a Wavern.

Anubias: poder activado, pesadilla mortal.

Las 3 cabezas de Horridian dispararon a Wavern, los cuales dieron en el blanco lastimándola.

Jesús: ¡WAVERN!

Wavern: tranquilo, estoy bien, solo…ayúdame…

Jesús: bien, ¡poder activado! Demonio silencioso

De la nada, Wavern desapareció

Anubias: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?

Anubias y Horridian daban vueltas buscándolo incluso en el piso, hasta que recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda dejando en el suelo a Horridian.

Jesús: ASI SE HACE

Anubias: Vamos Horridian, levántate.

Horridian se levanto enfurecido

Anubias: poder activado, Ejército de muerte.

Horridian se multiplico por 3 y empezaron a correr alrededor de Wavern lastimándola bastante, algunas heridas sangraban.

Jesús: NOOOO, PODER ACTIVADO, Cuchillas huracanadas

Wavern agito sus alas formando cuchillas verdes que cortaban y que destruyeron los clones de Horridian y lastimando al verdadero dejándolo igual que a Wavern.

Anubias: Eso es imposible, ese es un ataque ventus, es un movimiento ilegal

Exedra: no, son las habilidades de Wavern, aunque use de otro elemento

Jesús: ¿no sabías que Wavern protegió el núcleo infinito? Tiene las habilidades de los 6 elementos.

Anubias: grrr -molesto-

Jesús: poder activado, impacto de Gaia.

Wavern formo una enorme roca de tierra que iba hacia Horridian, pero estela esquivo muy rápido

Anubias, se necesita más que eso para poder vencerme, poder activado, Fuerza profunda.

Horridian corría rápidamente para atacar a Wavern, pero Jesús tenía un As bajo la manga.

Jesús: Poder activado, esfera incandescente.

Wavern soltó una gran esfera de fuego que Horridian logro esquivar, Anubias sonrió, pero vio que la esfera volvía y atrapo a Horridian derribándolo levemente.

Anubias: Basta de juegos, poder activado, Garra manglar.

Wavern se sintió debilitada de pronto, mientras Horridian absorbía su poder

Anubias, esta habilidad me permite absorber el poder de Wavern y dárselo a Horridian.

Jesús: eso no nos detendrá así de fácil, Poder…

Anubias: PODER ACTIVADO, COMANDO VARIANT, esto desactiva todas las cartas de habilidad hasta que el juego acabe, por lo cual, Horridian es más fuerte.

Jesús: oh no D:

Anubias: Acaba con esto Horridian.

Horridian estaba a punto de atacar, pero fue que Jesús se jugó la última carta.

Jesús: CAMPO ABIERTO, intercambio

Por un segundo, el tiempo se hizo lento y el poder se cambio, haciendo que ahora Wavern fuera la más fuerte y con un golpe de su cola lanzo lejos a Horridian dejándolo fuera de combate.

Anubias: NO PUEDE SER, LEVANTATE HORRIDIAN, LEVANTATE.

Horridian intento levantarse, pero fue en vano, fue que se volvió esfera.

Exedra: Horridian no puede seguir, Jesús y Wavern son los primeros finalistas.

Todos los amigos de Jesús celebraban por su victoria y los demás aplaudían mientras Jesús no podía dejar de saltar y Wavern se volvió de nuevo esfera atrapándola.

Jesús: lo logramos Wavern, pasamos n.n

Wavern: no esta tan mal para alguien como yo ¿verdad?

Jesús: tonterías Wavern, tu puedes eso y más –saltando de alegría y poniendo roja a Wavern-

Jesús se acerco con sus amigos celebrando.

Exedra: bien, felicidades por tu victoria Jesús, por ahora descansa, lo necesitaras, y Anubias, por ahora quédate a ver el torneo, no estás del todo derrotado.

Anubias. ¿Qué?

Todos: ¿eh?

Exedra: eso lo explicare después.

* * *

Por hoy eso es todo, espero les haya gustado la primera pelea, es eso por ahora x3, y traten de adivinar quién es el chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, adivinen antes de que salga a pelear.

**AliceGI**: Obrigado, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, deixar um comentario

**Jack Dark Hell**: sobre lo de Masquerade, plis, deja de decir eso, me da pena, además, esto es al azar, y si me toca de rival, me rendiré, y tratare de hacerlo lo más emocionante posible cada capítulo, espero te estén gustando.

**JesusST**: Felicidades, aganaste tu combate y a esperar a estar en la siguiente fase, y el de pelo blanco no es Marduk, el ya está en la lista, pero sigan intentando adivinar, si, estará con Phantom Dharak.

Espero sus comentarios y las batallas se ponen a flor de piel, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. capitulo 6 el misterio resuelto

Torneo de la obscuridad 6

Espero estén disfrutando de este fic, por cierto, una cosa, RZO porque no tenga que hacer una pelea de Ren vs Ace porque no tengo ni la más mínima kentuchi idea de quien ganaría, o ustedes que opinan, díganmelo, ¿Quién les gustaría que ganara? Bueno, al fic.

* * *

Exedra estaba mirando a travez de la llama negra para saber quiénes serian los siguientes en la lista de la pelea

Exedra:…Shadow….contra…

Todos estaban viendo a Exedra, mas este no dijo palabras, solo miro al chico de Cabello blanco y ojos haciendo que este se levantara mientras Shadow reía

Shadow: JAJAJA, pasar a la siguiente ronda será demasiado fácil, me toco contra un novato, jajaja.

Mientras en las gradas.

Shun: entonces será contra él.

Dan y marucho se quedaron viendo a Shun.

Shun: esto será interesante

(Créanme que quería pelear yo contra Shadow, pero como es al azar, le toco el chico misterioso, no quería que saliera tan pronto, lastima, no adivinaron, el premio me lo quedo yo –comiéndose el chocolate que iba a dar de premio-)

El Chico y Shadow se pusieron frente a frente en la arena, mientras Shadow no paraba de reír.

**COMIENZEN**

Shadow: Carta portal lista, Bakugan pelea, Hades Darkus Surge

El gran Bakugan Robótico de 3 cabezas rugió ferozmente al estar en la arena.

El chico solo lo observo por unos momentos antes de dirigir su mirada fría y seria de nuevo a Shadow.

Shadow: ¿Qué te pasa muchacho? No me digas que te dio miedo gallinita xD jajaja

El chico avanzo directo a Hades, el cual por extraño que parezca, retrocedió, algo andaba mal.

Shadow: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres suicidarte acaso? Que idiota…

Shadow no pudo continuar, pues un tornado negro empezaba a rodear al chico, este empezaban a brillar sus ojos en rojo intenso y el tornado crecía y crecía solo dejando el brillar de los ojos del chico, el tornado era muy fuerte que no permitía la visión hasta que se detuvo y una neblina quedo, fue que un enorme rugido lo disperso de golpe mostrando quien era en verdad el chico.

Dan: ¡NAGA!

Marucho: N-NO PUEDE SER.

Shun: … justo como pensé.

Shadow se quedo en parte impresionado, Hades parecía que temblaba, era un enorme poder el que se sentía en la arena de batalla, toda proveniente de Naga.

Shadow: n-o me importa, a pelear, poder activado, gran tridente

Hades empezó a acumular poder de sus bocas y los lanzo a Naga, pero este ni se movió, la explosión causo mucho humo, pero al dispersarse, este no tenía ni un rasguño.

Shadow: ¿Qué? Bueno, eso no es todo lo que tengo, doble poder activado, estela de fotones más tridente fósico.

Hades lanzo un muy fuerte ataque, el cual lanzo directo a Naga, cuando llego, este exploto de nuevo, causando más humo.

Shadow: jajaja, seguro ya lo derrote.

Todos estaban callados a ver qué pasaba, fue que entre el humo de nuevo brillaron sus ojos y rugió ferozmente, lanzando el humo en un santiamén y este no tenía ni un solo rasguño, ni una herida.

Shadow empezó a temblar levemente, pero no se iba dejar llevar, tenia 2 cartas más en la manga, mas no podía dejarse ganar, se las iba a jugar todas.

Shadow: ya basta de juegos, si eso quieres, PODER ACTIVADO, GRAN ESTALLIDO.

Hades reunió absolutamente toda su energía en un enorme cañón de su pecho, este apunto a Naga.

Shadow: ¡FUEGO!

Hades dejo ir su energía, incluso retrocedió un poco de la magnitud de poder, y BAM directo a Naga, el poder fue enorme, una gran explosión que encegueció en parte a la mayoría.

Cuando la luz y el humo se dispersaron, por fin, Naga tenía algunos rasguños apenas, pero nada mas eso, Hades estaba exhausto, tenía que recargarse, no podía atacar de nuevo con esa fuerza hasta volver a cargarse, Shadow no podía creerlo, incluso empezó a temblar cuando Naga levanto su garra y formo una esfera negra que lanzo a Hades, mas este cuando lo toco UNA GRAN EXPLOSION SE DESATO AL INSTANTE dejando una enorme luz que era incluso más grande que la explosión que había provocado el cañón de Hades, incluso mando a volar a la pared a Shadow, este cuando se levanto y disperso el humo, vio el horror en persona, Hades estaba completamente derretido, destrozado, irreparable en su totalidad, parecía que lo único que quedaba era las patas de lo que era un Bakugan mecánico al rojo vivo por el enorme calor del ataque.

Shadow…no…no…NO PUEDE SER, ¿Qué LE HICISTE A HADES?, ERES UN MALDITO, TE DESTRUIRE, TE DESTRUIRE.

Naga estaba formando otra esfera que apuntaba a Shadow, este no pudo evitar temblar del miedo y pegarse a la pared, era la primera vez que en verdad Shadow tenía miedo, pero Exedra se interpuso en el camino antes de que Naga lanzara el ataque.

Exedra: GANASTE, no hay necesidad de que ataques más.

Naga se quedo un segundo viendo a Exedra y extinguió el ataque que tenía preparado, y fue que volvió a transformarse en el chic que ahora era Naga, fue que Shadow solo pudo desmayarse del susto.

Exedra: por el momento quedan suspendidos los combates por los restos de metal, serán llamados de vuelta hasta que la arena sea limpiada, pueden ir a descansar.

Naga caminaba tranquilo hacia el lugar donde habían indicado que salieran un momento, todos lo veían, incluso el mismo Barodius se quedo impactado por el enorme poder de Naga, Nicole no se sorprendió tanto, ella estaba desde que cayeron las cartas a la tierra, por lo cual estaba consciente del enorme poder de Naga, mas sin embargo, no podía evitar temblar ante tal poder.

Fue que aprovecharon a salir un momento a estar con sus amigos o los conocidos, mientras Barodius intentaba ver una forma de ingeniárselas junto a kazarina por si se enfrentaba a Naga, Dan no podía creer que su viejo rival era ese chico de cabello blanco y además que volvió más poderoso, pero fue Jesús que estaba solo platicando con Wavern.

Jesús: ¿te encuentras bien Wavern? Te veo demasiado preocupada

Wavern: -su voz sonaba asustada- m-i hermano… nunca… pensé…..yo….

Jesús abrazo a Wavern entre sus manos, ella parecía llorar de miedo y dolor, mientras Jesús dedicaba una mirada asesina a Naga, no le perdonaría a nadie que hicieran llorar a Wavern

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, HAY me dieron escalofríos de la emoción de este capítulo w me encanto en lo personal, y espero también les haya gustado a ustedes.

**AliceGI**: (perdona si tu mensaje lo contesto en español) pronto saldrá Alice n.n, solo se paciente, aun no le toca pelear, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

**Jack Dark Hell**: Espero te haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mí, a mi me puso la piel de gallina, seré honesta, deja Reviews :3

**JesusST**: solo puedo decir que ya no puedo decir más spoilers, además, eso lo explicara Exedra después, tengo una idea w

**Espero les haya gustado y el chocolate de premio me lo quedo yo xD dejen Reviews, que esto se está poniendo peligrosamente emocionante.**


	7. Capitulo 7 vuelven las batallas

Torneo de la Obscuridad

Nicole: MIO

Shadow: MIO

Nicole: MIO

Shadow: MIO

Nicole: YA, el chocolate es tuyo T-T

Shadow: wii x3

Nicole: lo que tengo que hacer por aquí xD, bueno, al Fic.

* * *

Los chicos estaban un poco desesperados, el ser limpiada la arena ya debía haber acabado, mas sin embargo, hay que admitir que Naga había dejado un gran desastre destruyendo así a Hades, Shadow estaba desconsolado, pero nadie de los Vexos lo consolaban, al contrario, como siempre, le decían inútil y su única esperanza era aliarse con otro para seguir vivos, ¿pero a quien? Aunque los amigos de Jesús (los peleadores) se juntaron un momento para comer y conversar, como siempre, Runo regañaba a Dan de quererse comer todo, e incluso Alice aprovecho para acercaste a Masquerade y conversar, lo cual Nicole vio, partiéndole el corazón.

Luna: Nicole… ¿estás bien?

Nicole: tantos años… tantos años he esperado este momento y yo….no tengo el valor de hablarle.

Luna: Nicole, tranquila, ya tendrás la oportunidad, no te preocupes.

Nicole: ¿Cómo no preocuparme? Yo… nunca tuve antes en valor de hablarle y tuve varias oportunidades, tú sabes cuánto peleamos tú y yo Luna, incluso estuvimos entre los mejores 100 peleadores, y sabes que no es fácil llegar allá.

Luna: lo sé, no en vano evolucione 2 vez, pero debemos ser fuertes ahora, casi dejamos de pelear cuando te deprimiste, ¿recuerdas?

Nicole: si… lo recuerdo… mas volvimos a las batallas cuando regresaste de Vestroia, pues no sé cuando me deprimí más, cuando te perdí a ti….o cuando lo perdí a él.

Nicole y luna solo se quedaron observando cómo platicaban sin notar su presencia, y a cada sonrisa que el daba, Nicole mordía su dedo de dolor haciéndose sangrar, para algunos, esto paso desapercibido…pero para otros…

Una gran trompeta sonó indicando que podían volver a entrar y que los combates se volverías a re- establecer, se sentaron aquellos a ver el combate para ver a quienes llamarían, mientras en su trono, Exedra escogía a los siguientes peleadores.

Exedra: Spectra… vs….

Todos estaban atentos a ver con quien se enfrentaría el Ex vexo más poderoso.

Exedra: Masquerade.

(N/A: juro que salió al Azar, LO JURO…. VA A SER EPICO)

Masquerade y Spectra se acercaron a la Arena, los peleadores nunca se hubieran imaginado tal combate, Nicole solo podía poner los ojos en la arena a ver que sucedía.

**COMIENZEN**

Spectra: Carta portal, LISTA, Bakugan PELEA, Helios Darkus, surge, demostremos de que eres capaz

Masquerade: ja… Bakugan pelea, Alpha Hydranoid, Surge.

Ambos bakugans estaban en la arena dispuestos a dar todo de si.

Masquerade: Empecemos bien, poder activado, Tridente mortal.

Hydranoid reunió 3 esferas negras las cuales disparo a Helios y con las garras intento detenerlas, pero al final llegaron a tu cuerpo lastimándolo.

Spectra: ¿estás de broma Helios?

Helios: apenas estoy calentando.

Spectra: me alegra oír eso, poder activado, Rayo destructor

Helios disparo un enorme Rayo a Hydranoid haciendo que retrocediera por el impacto.

Masquerade: Poder activado, destructor implacable.

Hydranoid se acerco peligrosamente a Helios y lo mordió alrededor de su cuerpo y este rugió de dolor.

Spectra: ¿Qué esta… que hiciste?

Masquerade: Destructor implacable, es una carta donde Hydranoid puede inyectar un veneno a su oponente debilitándolo conforme avanza la batalla.

Helios empezó a sentirse muy débil arrodillándose levemente

Spectra: se necesita más que veneno para acabar con Helios, PODER ACTIVADO, Farbas infinito.

Helios empezó a recuperar su energía y a anular el ataque de Hydranoid.

Masquerade: veo que necesito una estrategia, PODER ACTIVADO, ESCENA DARKUS.

De pronto el lugar empezó a oscurecerse con una neblina muy densa y negra, apenas se podía ver mas allá de su nariz, fue que Helios buscaba a Hydranoid y este lo ataco por el frente amarrándolo con las sogas de sus alas y acercándolo.

Masquerade: poder activado, cuchilla destructora.

La cuchilla empezó a girar robando poco a poco el poder de Helios debilitándolo de nuevo.

Spectra: no es verdad, poder activado, Quásar destructor.

Helios disparo una flama negra a Hydranoid muy fuerte haciendo que lo soltara y la neblina se disipo por fin dejando ver a los espectadores.

Spectra: Farbas infinito.

Helios volvía a reparar sus heridas y su poder.

Spectra: Basta de juegos, poder activado, Impacto Máuser,

Helios logro reunir una gran esfera de poder entre sus garras y este la disparo directo a Hydranoid haciendo una gran luz enceguecedora y cuando la luz se apago, Hydranoid estaba en el suelo acabado.

Spectra: ja… ganamos.

De pronto, una risa se escucho en la arena, era de Masquerade, riendo casi como loco.

Spectra: ¿de qué te ríes? Acabas de perder.

Masquerade: Entonces… ¿Por qué tu Bakugan no regresa a ti?

Masquerade tenía razón Helios no volvía a su forma de esfera, y Hydranoid desapareció como humo.

Spectra: ¿Qué hiciste exactamente?

Masquerade: poder activado, ATAQUE DE GRAN ALCANZE.

Un zumbido invadió el lugar haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos y de pronto, una gran esfera azulada ataco a Helios por la espalda explotándolo y tirándolo al suelo, dejándolo derrotado y sin poder usar su habilidad Farbas infinito.

Spectra: P-P-PERO QUE HICISTE, Hydranoid estaba derrotado, ¿Qué paso?

Masquerade. Veras, cuando use mi carta escena Darkus, Hydranoid tiene la oportunidad de clonarse y el verdadera desaparecer sin ser visto, mientras Helios acababa con el clon de mi Bakugan, el real reunía todo su poder y el ataque de gran alcance es el más poderoso que tiene mi Bakugan, así que…

Exedra: Helios no puede seguir, Hydranoid ha ganado, Masquerade pasa a la siguiente ronda.

Todos celebraban tal ataque, pues nadie lo esperaba, fue que Hydranoid regreso a la arena y volvió a su forma de esfera, mientras caminaba de regreso, escucho un susurro.

-Felicidades-

El volteo a todos lados buscando entre tanto festejo de quien fue eso, pero no vio exactamente a nadie y siguió su camino mientras Nicole estaba agachada sonrojada y feliz de que al menos le dijo una palabra…

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, era obvio, pero aun así, quise que fuera épico, y espero lo haya sido para ustedes, además, juro que fue al azar y yo así de WAAA que genial, aunque sere honesta, me gustaria que mas lectores vieran este fic, mas de ustedes mis amados y fieles lectores.**

**AliceGI:** Thanks you n.n

**Jack Dark Hell:** chocolate mio x3 jeje, mira, Exedra quiere a alguien poderoso, que sepa controlar el poder que dará al ganador, además, creo le quiere dar una oportunidad de ser de un elemento, o al menos eso creo yo… lol xD, típico, la escritora no sabe las razones de su propio protagonista.

**JesusST**: hubieras dicho lo que pensabas y te hubieras ganado el chocolate, pero bueno, fue tu decisión, y si, es Silent Naga, controlando el núcleo del silencio, y si, seria épica una pelea entre hermanos de esa magnitud, pero eso lo escogerá el destino x3

**Espero les haya gustado, espero sus hermosos y motivadores mensajes, habrá una sorpresita que planeo…creo x3**


	8. Capitulo 75 aviso AYUDA

Torneo de la Obscuridad (Autora)

AYUDA, sé que no publique capitulo ayer, pero tuve un problema, es que en el siguiente combate le toca a Ren y Linehalt, y he estado buscando cuales son exactamente sus habilidades sin que use su armamento, ya saben su gran cañón, y si me podrían ayudar porfis, además de que tal vez el día 30 en adelante ya no pueda publicar por un problema (cofcof calificaciones bajas cofcof) y tratare de seguir, pero plis ténganme paciencia y tratare de publicar los 3 combates que quedan ates de esa fecha, ayuda.

AliceGI: thank you and sorry.

Rodmg: veras, Alice esta porque una persona me pidió que entrara al combate, la cual ya no ha comentado desde el primer capítulo, lo cual me enfada de parte de ese autor, y sobre Spectra, solo lo incluí por ser su Bakugan poderoso y además aproveche lo de Darkus y en cuanto a mi OC… mencióname un escritor que no haya incluido su OC en alguna batalla o algo así de aquí de Bakugan y además, siempre he sido Darkus yo, perdón, y no es regaño, solo que de Bakugan, los que me conocen te podrán decir que mi OC siempre aparece quieran o no xD y espero te este gustando el fic, aunque ahorita tenga dificultades técnicas.

JesusST: te juro que cuando leí tu Reviews, me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo con lo de Exedra, y si me llega a tocar con Barodius… me van a hacer papilla (spoiler) me toco a mi contra Ren, por eso estoy pidiendo ayuda, y sería lindo que me ayudaras a promocionarlo, aunque tendre problemas con lo de mis calificaciones.

Gracias y porfis, ayúdenme.


End file.
